


Persuasion

by Darsynia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dare, Humor, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsynia/pseuds/Darsynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never dare a vampire, not even by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

"You're not going to sing again, are you?"

Giles' hand paused slightly on its way to the guitar case, and he cursed himself internally for giving the vampire any indication whatsoever that his words had had an effect. Shooting a meaningful look over his glasses at Spike, Rupert deliberately moved the case from its leaning position against the wall near the kitchen to where he usually kept it, beside the bookcase.

"Oh, don't tell me I've changed your mind," the blonde man snorted as Giles set the black case down carefully.

"You didn't," Giles said, his voice curt. "I don't see as there's much you could do, Spike, that would influence my opinion about anything," he added in a tone of exasperation. When all he received in reply was a weak 'is that right?' from his reluctant houseguest, Rupert was almost—almost disappointed. As usual, however, he'd understimated the other man.

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but one minute he was lifting a hand to sift through the day's mail, and the next minute he was slammed against the wall near the door, face to face with a fierce looking Spike. Adrenaline and a hint of something else set his heart pumping rapidly (he always had liked it a little rough, but Giles hoped to any of the Gods he'd ever researched that Spike didn't know that), and for a moment, he was completely speechless. His captor raised an expressive eyebrow, and deliberately leaned closer, resting his body flush against Rupert's in the process.

This was too much—in more ways than one. Schooling his features into the most stern he could muster, Giles tried not to fidget in any way that would indicate his growing excitement as he opened his mouth to firmly order the blonde vampire away from him. It was a mistake.

Spike smiled in a predatory way that would have made Rupert groan if he had been anyone else—and incredibly, the younger man's head began an inexorable downward movement, his intent clear.

Giles completely forgot whatever brutal rebuff he'd been formulating and braced his body imperceptibly as he prepared to deck the vampire in the face. Just as he'd begun the movement, however, Spike surprised him again by pushing himself away from the wall, grasping both of Giles' wrists in his, and slamming them back just as he crushed his lips against Rupert's. The unexpected nature of the whole situation coupled with the violence in which it was carried out was his undoing. Before he even realized what he was doing, Giles was kissing back.

Roughly, their mouths fought each other just as the older man struggled with the younger's grip—though at this point neither of them knew if he was fighting to get away or for more control in their embrace. A picture fell from the wall nearby as Giles nearly got his arms free but was brutally thrust back against the wall. Finally, Spike released him, all of him, at the same time—stopping only to stroke a hand languidly along the front of Giles's pants.

"I'd say I did a fair job of persuasion there, mate," he said with a cheeky grin, before turning to stroll into the kitchen, whistling.


End file.
